


Heaven and Hell

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Torture in later chapters, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Heir of Heaven meets The Empress of hell.<br/>Sollux wakes up without his matesprit.<br/>Eridan does "good".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Hell Karkat.

Dualscar walked into her Imperious Condescension’s chamber, dragging the unconscious body of the heir behind him. He walked along the thin walkway towards her throne. She sat on a throne raised upon a platform the wall behind her smeared with blood of every color excluding her own. She was surrounded by seven trolls lounging at her feet. She got up kicking a sleeping troll out of the way who just rolled over and continued sleeping.  
“Oh dualscar!” She said as he bowed and she reached over to pick the unconscious brat up by his hair. “Have you brought me a pretty little toy?” She stood about three and a half feet taller than him, his legs dangling as she brought him up to eye level.  
“The youngest son of The Sufferer himself.” She scraped a claw along his cheek leaving a small trail of dripping mutant blood. She grinned baring her fangs.  
“The heir, Little Karkat Vantas himself!” She laughed “Fetch me some chains dualscar.” 

Karkat: wake up ==>  
You wake up groggy and with a massive headache your surroundings unfamiliar and a strange troll giggling at you. Where were you? Where was your matesprit? You attempt to reach up to rub your eyes and find your hands chained to the wall. A wall which is covered in blood of all colors on the hemospectrum, except one, royal fuchsia. You look over at the troll greedily licking her lips. She had large ram horns and hair stuck in a bun with chopsticks. She inched towards you grinning wickedly.  
“You’re up.” She remarked in a thick Japanese accent running her hands up your chest  
“Don’t scare our new guest when he just woke up Lust.” Another troll, this one with unruly black hair and a robotic arm and a strange eye, addressed her. She grinned at her.  
“Greed back the fuck off you’re starting to sound like Envy.” She said slyly winking at the troll she addressed as Greed. Greed rolls her eyes. Your head spun baffled and aching.  
“What’s going on, where am I? Where’s sollux?” You groan  
“Oh he speaks?” The troll apparently named Lust drifted closer towards you “I can fix that.” She suddenly kissed you pressing her lips against yours. “I’ll make you forget all about whoever ‘Sollux’ is” You close your eyes, helpless to push her away turning your head in protest.  
“Sollux is my matesprit!” You wriggle trying to escape her; she continues to attack you with her lips.  
“Not for long sweetie.” She kisses your cheek moving down to lick your neck and shoving her hands under your shirt. You try to escape but her grip tightens.  
“GET THE FUCK OFF ME!” You scream your throat burning and your voice echoing off the walls of the chamber. She went silent, smirking and backing away. Greed turned to you  
“You’ve got worse people to deal with then lust, that little scream was something you’re going to regret deeply honey.” Greed looked over her shoulder at the throne with great concern. You shudder at hearing anyone other than sollux call you honey. Waking up away from your matesprit was strange; you missed him, wondering how he would react when he saw you were gone.  
“He’ll learn soon enough to keep his shouty little mouth shut. You’re about to meet someone you really don’t want to cross.” Lust warns you, you glare at her wondering who would dare harm the heir to heaven. While you were glaring at Lust and greed you saw movement from behind the large raised throne that sat in front of you. Lust smirks at you moving closer to the throne, making way for whatever was coming. She curled into Greed’s lap looking up at her with pleading eyes; Greed rolls her eyes and begins kissing Lust. You ignore the two of them and look over to the throne, a large figure arose. It was about eight feet tall and had endless masses of black curling hair, rising from which were two massive horns. There was something familiar about those horns the way they curved slightly inward and stretched so far above her head. They reminded you of a soul you got to know really well. She was an insanely sweet girl, easily excitable, and with a love for fish puns. You remembered the startled look your father gave when he saw her come into Heaven, realizing she was the heir to Hell. But she was such a sweet girl and she was in no way evil. She was also murdered, murdered by her own ancestor. Murdered by the empress of hell, Her Imperious Condescension. Who was currently walking towards you.  
“You’ve awoken.” She said grinning showing a mouth full of razor sharp fangs. She leans down tangling her fingers in your hair, wrenching you upward. Your wrists scream in pain as she pulls you harder, closer to her, smiling when she sees you writhe in pain. “The heir to heaven has finally arisen to grace us with his presence.” She addresses the seven trolls lounging about the bottom of her throne. Her voice dripping with malice. They cackle lightly and she throws you against the wall. “And he’s a loud little shit.” Her grin falls of her face, anger replacing it. She leans down digging her claws deep into one of your horns. You scream as pain overwhelms you. “And if he doesn’t learn to hold his holy little tongue he’s going to regret it.” Pain wracks your body, wave after wave of searing pain radiating from your horn. You scream and spasm only to have you face slapped brutally, leaving a large red mark. Her claws dig deeper into your horn. You feel yourself blacking out, overcome by the pain.  
“Hello Karkat.” She sneers, “Welcome to hell.”

Sollux: awake without your matesprit. ==>  
You wake up groggy, yawning and smiling. You stretch your arms to wrap around your matesprit, who always slept in. You jolt awake as your arm finds nothing solid to rest on. You look down, in shock, at the spot where karkat should have been laying  
“Karkat?” You ask puzzled, looking around your hive. “Karkat!” You cry louder, slipping out of bed, pulling a shirt over your head, still in your boxers. “KK where are you!?” You scream, your hive empty and eerily silent, lacking the shouting of a certain short troll. You walk out into the hall, not caring you were in your boxers. “KARKAT VANTAS!” you scream, insanely worried; Karkat would never leave without leaving a note. You hear footsteps walking down the hallway and you walk towards them, hoping to find your matesprit. A troll you don’t recognize smirks when he sees you. His arms doused heavily in white angel blood, along with olive blood, the blood of the Leijons. Who would kill so many angels, and a Leijon, the Leijon’s being one of the four families of heaven. You back away, realizing who he was. He had lighting shaped horns and a purple cape fluttering as he walks towards you his smirk ever widening. His violet eyes burning with rage, he glares at you. He’s an Ampora, the demon henchman of Her Imperious Condescension, with a notorious undying loyalty and no mercy for those of heaven. And you just so happen to be in one of the four families of heaven and the matesprit of the heir. Your eyes widen from the realization and he chuckles.  
“Hello.” His smile widens as he stands face to face with you, you’re too paralyzed with fear to move or speak. “It’s really a pleasure to meet you.” He grabs your shoulder and stabs something deep into your chest. He moves his hand to cover your mouth stabbing his claws brutally into your cheek. You wouldn’t have screamed anyway, you were too shocked and afraid. The stab was so quick and efficient, the sword thrust directly into your blood pusher. He looks at the floor his grin widening. You look down his arm following the trails of blood seeping down it from your cheek seeing your yellow blood stain the white floor. Your eyes flick up to meet his, his violet irises burning with hatred and disgust. “I’m Eridan Ampora, and you my darling must be the youngest of the Captors.” His grin turning into an outright smile of glee, he said happily. “You’re the matesprit to the heir aren’t you!? Oh I’ve done good.” He kisses your head leaving a burning sensation from the demons lips. He looks at you with pure raging hate and brutally twists the sword in your chest. You scream into his hand and he laughs. A laugh filled with hatred, disgust, and slight glee. He rips the sword out of your chest and removes his claws from your cheek. He drops you to the floor walking away he leaves you to bleed out helplessly calling  
“Karkat.”


	2. Where yellow tears meet yellow blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat meets more sins and the youngest Ampora.  
> Eridan enjoys himself  
> Greed explains what sins are to the royal brat and bickers with Lust.  
> The Psiioniic mixes yellow tears with yellow blood.  
> 

Karkat: face the wrath ==>

You groggily open your eyes seeing the door as it shuts; you spot a glimpse of the Empress’ mass of black hair, leaving. You smile and lean your head back against the wall, closing your eyes. Suddenly a hand is at your throat and a claw is running down your cheek. You jolt your head up and accidentally ram your forehead into the nose of the troll choking you. He wears clown paint and has unruly black hair and huge horns. He pulls his other hand up to his nose, keeping one firmly on your throat.

“Motherfucker!” He yells, causing Greed, Lust, and another troll you don’t recognize to come running around the corner. The troll you don’t recognize has huge horns sticking out ridiculously far on each side of his head, red and black hair and ridiculous orange wings. He walks over to the troll on top of you. 

“Wrath get the fuck off the heir.” Wrath looks up at him, removing the hand from his nose to punch the winged troll’s neck. You look at the blood running from wrath’s nose, it was purple. 

“A purple blood, a MAKARA?!?” You croak, recognizing the juggalo paint and purple blood, you put two and two together. The Makara’s are one of the four families of Hell, you stare. He removes his hand from your neck, smirking and the winged troll wrenches him off you. Wrath punches him starting a fight. Greed speaks up ignoring the quarreling trolls. 

“Ignore Pride and Wrath,” You deduce the winged troll was pride. “Haven’t you heard of the sins?” You shake your head as she sits down on the raised platform the throne sits on, Lust falling into her lap. “Typical, well there are seven of us. You’ve met Wrath and pride.” She points to the trolls at each other’s throats a few feet away. She points at herself “Greed and Lust.” She motions to the troll in her lap. “Sloth, Envy and Gluttony are the others.” She dismissively waves a hand. You really shouldn’t be shocked Wrath’s a Makara, even residents of any of the four families can be sins. See sins belong to everyone regardless of class, age, gender, anything. Sins don’t care about wealth or status or blood color. Wrath’s a highblood and Lust’s the lowest of lowbloods, except of course for you little mutant.” Lust pouted, wrapping her arms around Greed’s waist. Greed rolls her eyes.

“You don’t have black blood?” You remember something about creatures of hell having black blood, much like angels have white blood. 

“We’re not disgusting demons Heir, we’re sins.” Greed glares at you.”And we’re definitely not Ampora’s, so we’d never voluntarily become demons.” Lust elbows her slightly pleading eyes boring into Greed’s strange eye. “Lust please I’m trying to explain something to this brat.”

“Greed you never spend any time with me anymore. I swear Sloth spends more time with me!” Greed looks insulted and shocked and turns to glare at her.

“That ass touched you! You’re mine!” The two of them begin bickering and you turn your attention to Wrath and Pride, Wrath pinning Pride’s arms down, scratching his chest open brutally, bronze blood mixing with the purple blood pouring from Wrath’s lip and nose. The heavy door swings open and all commotion ceases as the sins look towards the door. Her Imperious Condescension struts in, followed by two trolls decked in violet. Amporas, you blood boils as you look to the smaller Ampora’s arms. You gasp; his arms were soaked in white blood, white blood mixed with olive and yellow blood. He notices you and prances over, the Condense settling into her throne.

“Hello there.” He smirks devilishly. “You’ve noticed the blood huh?” He admires his arms. “Yeah I’m a bit of a mess, awful color yellow. He was the youngest Captor I believe.” You lunge at him, snapped back by your wrist restraints gritting your teeth. “Oh you know him, horrible brat he was, Sollux I believe his name was.” He smirks wider his eyes filled with glee as he watches yours fill with rage. He knows he’s your matesprit and he settles in to watch you stew in torment.

“WHERE IS HE!?” You whisper angrily. He laughs,

“Oh dear Karkat,” He held up his arms showing off the honey blood staining his skin. “Naïve little heir,” He locked eyes with you. “He’s dead.” You fall back against the wall, your mouth open in shock. You stutter for a minute. 

“You killed him.”He leans in close to your ear. 

“I killed him.” He laughs as his words sink into your ears; you try to make sense of it. Your matesprit, who had comforted you when you needed it, joked with you, played video games with you, and understood you when the stress of being the heir and having to lead got to you. All the things he had put up with, the troll you’d cuddle and comfort when the voices got too loud. The troll you pitied like no one else, the one who’s nasal laugh and fang filled smug grin poked at you when you lost at a game, but who would always pity you. 

“You. Killed. Sollux.” He grins. Rage filled your body, fear and sadness hitting your chest and crushing your heart. Your stomach sank and adrenaline filled you. Your heart ached and you snapped. You lunged at him, sinking your fangs deep into his neck and ripping out, letting his slightly violet tinted, black blood stain you. Your wrists screamed in pain as you continued trying to assault him as he got up. Backing away slightly feeling where you had ripped out part of his neck, you didn’t care about being the heir anymore. You didn’t care about keeping up appearances or being holy or just. You just cared about murdering the bastard that killed your matesprit. Her Imperious Condescension got up, sighing deeply. She wiped the younger Ampora’s bleeding neck coating her claws in demon blood. 

“Now Karkat dearie,” She frowned at you “I was hoping you would behave.” She used her non-demon blood coated hand to pick you up, forcing you to stand. “But really I guess you just need a little more punishment.” She reached out her clean hand “Dualscar.” She called, the older Ampora handed her a metal collar connected to a chain. “But Karkat if you’re going to act like an animal.” She snapped the collar around your neck. “You’re going to be treated like one.” She took her dirtied hand and plunged the demon blood covered claws deep into your chest. You fell, being held up only by her claws digging deeper into your chest and the collar straining on your neck. The demon blood stung like fire licking at your already aching chest. The combined pain racking your body, you screamed. She ripped her claws out and you collapsed to the floor, supported only by the collar around your neck. Your neck screamed in agony, the combined pain of being dragged across the floor by your neck, the demon blood filling your chest making you writhe in pain, and the hurt and loss of your matesprit, which hurt the most, made you go limp. You allowed Her Imperious Condescension to drag you across the floor; you just let the pain consume you.

Psiioniic: Discover your descendents dead body ==>

You walked down the hallway taking a headcount in your head. Who was safe? The Signless, Kankri, The Dolorosa, Porrim, Kanaya, Meulin, Nepeta, you, and Mituna were all safe. You had found the dead body of the Disciple, splayed out in the middle of the great hall, her eyes closed, her heart taken out and a large display was made of her chest, ripped open ribs shoved aside and her own olive blood used to create a halo and angel wings on the ground around her. Where were Karkat, and sollux? Your heart sped up, beating hard against your chest as you tried to swallow. You hoped you wouldn’t find your descendent in the same condition, you hoped your dear Sollux was safe, that he and Karkat hid somewhere where the blasted Ampora couldn’t get to them. You turned the corner to the hallway where their hive stood. You stopped abruptly. There sollux lay, unceremoniously dumped on the ground, yellow blood pooled around him. His blue and red eyes open and full of pain, his face contorted into a look of shock, terror, and sadness. You rushed towards him. You didn’t see Karkat anywhere; you grabbed his head, kneeling beside him pulling him to your chest. He wasn’t even fully dressed, his shirt bearing your sign stained with yellow blood and ripped open, and his bee covered boxers stained with blood. You held him pressing your forehead between his horns. 

“Sollux.” You murmured holding him closer, “Sollux, Sollux no.” Tears filled your eyes and your skin sparked with psionics. You felt his normally hot skin feel cold and his chest lacked activity, his pulse gone, his lungs no longer breathing. “No no no Sollux we need you. The Vantas’ need you, ‘Tuna needs you, Sollux no.” Your eyes clenched shut; you pulled him closer your head resting on his chest. “Sollux please no you can’t die like this.” Your arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer, holding him like a wriggler, your arms rested under his knees and back. “Sollux, you can’t die like this you can’t die before me, you can’t Sollux we need you.” You heard footsteps coming and you snapped out of sadness, your emotions rested on rage. You looked at his chest, where yellow tears mixed with yellow blood. “Sollux, I’ll live for you, I won’t let this go unpunished.” You got up, his head drooped over your arm, and his weight felt like nothing compared to the weight in your chest. You started walking to the room you knew everyone was safe in. You thought of the places Sollux will never go, the feelings he’ll never feel, the people he’ll never meet. You thought of how Karkat would feel, you thought of how Mituna would react. You looked down to where yellow tears mixed with yellow blood. You thought of how dearly the troll who did this will pay. You thought of Sollux, his smile, his coding skills, how happy he was with Karkat. You thought of the days when he would come to you sobbing, when his head hurt, his voices too loud, you thought of everything he went through but still held his head high. You thought of how he always tried to stay happy, for you, for ‘Tuna, for Karkat. You thought of what you will do for him now. You knew you would, never forgive, you would never forget. You thought of yellow tears mixing with yellow blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, i went to D.C, yadayada *insert excuse here*. Once again freaking tenses, I'm sorry. This is kind of an exposition dump in Karkat's part so it sucks. This chapter was hard to write, i know where i want to go with the story, getting there is difficult. It will get better i swear, i apologize for the horribleness of this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Updates will be semi-regular, i won't have a specific day of the week on which to update. I have a lot of chapters planned out so it won't be long between updates. I know there's a little tense confusion sorry.


End file.
